Ace in my deck
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: If you didnt read C.A.T.S vs D.O.G.S by Aurorawolfa....then read it before you read this...it will be less confusing. SodapopXBlurr ...this one tells how Gambit and sodapop met! And how and why her name is sodapop.


Your the Ace in my deck

Time  
It's never worth my time  
Blue shine  
Bleeds into my eyes 

It was a it was cold in New York in september nights. A young boy about 8 years old, he had brown messy hair and red purple eye. He was tired and hungery. He kept walking in the dark.

"Damn there nothing to eat here" the said the boy.

"¡Ayuda!" a lil srceam was herd! (Help)

The boy looked around to find the soure of the shout.

"¡Ayuda!" it said again but this time it was closer. (help)

I still  
Sleep on the right side  
Of the white noise  
Can't leave the scene behind 

The boy ran to where the yelling was coming from. He stoped near the ally which lead to a dead end. There he saw a group of Boys no older then 17 or 18 crowded over something.

"Awwww wat wrong sweet heart do you wat your bottle." one the guys said

"Awww look at her she scared" the other tunted

Could I be anything you want me to be  
It's always meant to be seen 

The boy looked at what the were talking about. In the corner of a dumster was something small curled up as a ball. He couldnt tell wat it was because there was a brown trentscoat over it.

"¿Por favor? Por favor déjeme solo." whatever it is said.

The boy didnt understand wats its saying but he knew in was a young girl.

"HAHAHAHA"The group laughed

One of them boy started to kick the girl.

"Speak english you lil stary" he said

When you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Can you fall asleep with a panic switch

Now the boy was mad! The looked arond and saw a metal pole. He gabed it and ran to the gang.

"Hey leave her alone!" he shouted

And when you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Do you think she'll sleep with the panic... 

The gang turned arond but not quick enough. The Young boy knocked out all the teens like a light. The huffed and sweated. He droped the pole down. He slowly walk twords the small ball.

"Hey you ok?" he asked crouching down to the girl and touch the girls shoulder.

Mm, I'll try  
To hold on tight tonight  
Pink slip  
Inviting me inside  
Wanna burn skin  
And brand what once was mine  
But the red views  
Keep ripping the divide 

The girl flinched away and couwer to the corner. A pair of big lime-yellow green eyes looked at his red-purple eye. The boy looked at the girl closely. She was very skiny like a stick, messy but not too messy jet black hair, she had taned skin that would made moldes jealuse. She was shaking in fear. The simled saddly at the girl. He reach out and softly on the head. The girl calmed down a lil.

"Are you loney?" the boy asked

"Sí." the lil girl said

Then the boy notice that the girl spooked Spanish.

"You cant speak english can you?" the boy asked

The girl nodded

"But you can understand me can you?" the boy asked

The girl nodded again.

If I go everywhere you want me to go  
How will I know you'll still follow 

20 minutes later.

The boy was walking around the streets looking for a place to sleep. He had the lil girl on his back. (piggy back ride). The girl head was on his shoulder slowly falling asleep.

"So wats your name" asked the boy.

The girl didnt say nothing.

"You dont have a name ?" he asked

The girl shook her head no.

"Well then we just have to find a name that suites you." Said the boy as he stoped and looked at the girl who fell asleep.

When you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Can you fall asleep with a panic switch

And when you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Do you think she'll sleep with the panic... 

2 years later

"Gambit can you show me that card trick again!" said the lil girl who was now given the name Sodapop.

The boy who sodapop named Gambit beacuse he love gambling and card games. Gambit name the girl Sodapop because about 2 days when they met she was all bubbley and spunky liked a Sodapop. Soo thats how Gambit named her sodapop! The 2 of them grown up. Sodapop tot gimbit spanish and Gambit tat sodapop english. Sodapop was now 8years old and Gambit was 10 years old. Sodapop was wearing an blue t-shirt and short. And Gambit was wearing a purple musle shit and black jeans. And also wearing sodapop brown trantcoat when the frist met.

"Sure thing Pesi-cola"Said Gambit using Sodapop nickname.

Gambit pulled out a Deck of card.

"Pull out any card!" he said

Sodapop quickly pulled out a card and looked at it. It was her favrite card the Ace Hearts.

"Ok then soda dont show me the card and put it back in the deck." he said

Sodapop did wat she was told and put the card back in the deck. Gambit shuffed the cards like a pro. When he was done he put the deck near hos eye covering it.

"Ok then.....i see your card.....it is red" he said as a card should red. Sodapop giggled

"And it a heart"he kept on as a the card showed more."And its a Ace" he finshed say as the card fully showed itself.

"Soooo da's this your card?" Gambit asked with his grin like a chestercat.

'YESSS!!!" sodapop shouted in happieness

"Thought so" Gambit smiled "cause you know why"

"Why?" sodapop asked

"Becuase" he stated. and looks at Sodapop..then grabed her into a bear hug. Sodapop sqrealed with happyness. "Your the Ace in my Deck......and The in my Heart."

I'm waiting and fading and floating away  
I'm waiting and fading and floating away  
I'm waiting and fading and floating away  
Waiting and fading and floating

Now a 17 Gambit Looked at the stary night. Looking at the stars glittering next to the Full moon. He sighed and looked a his team mates as they sleep. It was his turn to have night watch. He wore a dark purple musclie shirt, tight black jeans, a black head on his forhead. His hair was still brown and messy. His eyes glime red-purple in the night. Next were he sat was his steel pole. He looked back down his hands. He was playing with his deck of cards. And pulled out a pusifica card. The Ace of Hearts. He sighed of sadnese and reget. Leaveing poor lil sodapop alone in new york. Then sudding a gust of wind blew the card out of his hands. He watched it fly way with the wind.

'Please let that card find sodapop' he said in his thoughts.

[Guitar Solo]

I'm waiting and fading and floating away  
Waiting and fading and floating away  
Waiting and fading and floating away  
Waiting and fading, waiting and fading

Meanwhile

Sodapop was playing poker with Sari. And so far Sodapop winning.

"5 kings....i win again" sodapop said

"awww man! I thought i had you!" sari rated on.

"Sorry.....but mabye gambling is not for you sari" sodapop said as she got up and walk away.

"Come on best two out of three!" sari said

"Nope sorry" sodapop said as she walked to the living room. In there she saw blukhead,

bumblebee, shadow, Saber,sarita, jetfire, jetstorm ,and opitmus.

"Sup my couch potatos"sodapop said

"Hey soda." shadow said

"You done playing with Sari?" saber asked

"Yep and i tell you she not good at gambling."sodapop said.

"I've sould have guess no one can bet you Sodapop" SARITA said

Then a huge gust of wind blow in to the Autobots Hq. Leaves, dust and pollen brushed in alone with the wind.

"What the-" the shadow, saber,and sarita shouted

"What the slag" Bumblebee said

Sodapop looked at something flow to her she quickly grab it. She looked at it. Her eyes widen when she saw a an Ace of hearts.

When you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Can you fall asleep with a panic switch 

'Your the ace in my deck and the Ace in my heart' a voice was heard. like a whisper next to her ear.

She looked around to find the sorce of the voice. But no one was there next to she looked at the card and softly smiled.

'Gambit'

'I'll see you again soon sodapop/Gambit' Both gambit and sodapop thought as the looked at the full moon.

And when you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Do you think she'll sleep with the panic...


End file.
